Naked Plans - The sexual journey
by saralikeprada
Summary: What if when Arizona and Eliza decided to consummate their 'naked plans, was exactly when Callie told Arizona that she's gonna get back. What will Arizona choose? Really, really, really graphic content. Please don't read it if you are a minor.


"You're really quite a woman, Arizona," Eliza murmured, her hand reaching out to caress Arizona's sleek inner thigh just above the knee, feeling the silky smooth warmth of her flesh, as her gently massaging hand moved upward on the creamy white skin.

She had to try at least once. Arizona thought. Her mind reeling back to the conversation she had with Callie over the phone just as she and Eliza had reached her condo to formulate and consummate their 'naked plans'

The call was abrupt in itself. Callie was definitely crying. Saying the things Arizona had wanted to hear ever since she dropped off her family at New York. That she wanted to come back to her. That it had all been a mistake. That she wanted them to give themselves another chance. The call ended with Callie promising her that she and Sofia will be back for good by the weekend. And she then had heard Eliza calling her to Kitchen. So they could have dinner and then move along on their 'naked plans'.

The dinner was over. There was no stalling this now.

Arizona's voice was choked and hoarse as she felt Eliza's wandering hands on her body. "Uh..? Maybe we should try this some other time yeah?

"Yeah! We will try this a lot number of times Arizona but we must start tonight first" Eliza told her with a suggestive grin, as her hand reached the hem of Arizona's blouse.

Almost imperceptibly, Arizona's legs moved involuntarily apart, the feeling of helpless defeat strong in her, and Eliza moved upward with confidence, her exploring fingers scouting the way.

Somewhere in the deepest recesses of her mind. Arizona knows that she should stop this. That a chance to be reunited with Callie is what her soul craves. Is what her heart beats for. But there was also a carnal need in her mind to give Eliza a chance. As she had been treated as nothing but as a queen by this beautiful woman. A woman who she knew has fallen for her. A women she knew she could fall for. For once, after a ugly divorce and a much uglier court battle, a hook up for her is not gonna just be a one night off but something much more. Something meaningful. Something she knew until she met Eliza that her heart craved.

Then Eliza's hand was there on the warmly throbbing mound between Arizona's slightly spread legs, Eliza's fingers rubbing searchingly along the flimsy nylon panties that just barely covered Arizona's warmly moistened slit. Slowly Eliza's out-stretched middle finger slipped in under the elastic band, and, before Arizona was fully aware of what was happening, Eliza was caressing the already blood swollen lips of Arizona's wetly pulsating pussy.

The sexy feel of Arizona's warm young flesh, the softness of her sparse, golden pubic hair, light against her exploring fingers, inflamed Eliza with passion and an urgency to follow her searching fingers with her hungry mouth.

Although Arizona sat there quite still except for the involuntary slight splaying of her legs, she was a rolling morass of sensations ... feelings that she hadn't expected. Arizona's body was reacting to her ministrations! Though reluctantly for some reasons, Arizona was getting hot, and it was all Eliza could ask for.

The sensitive nerve endings of Arizona's suddenly responding cunt, just now beginning to be inflamed by the whiskey she had drunk, were signalling their readiness to be titillated and satisfied! God! Her sensually awakening body was becoming traitorous, disobeying the rational, lawful orders of her mind - orders based on decency and morals and the knowledge that the love of her life is returning to her. That she should stop this. But She couldn't help it! With her body out of control, now, she knew that it was going to happen, that she was going to let Eliza make love to her, and, whether she wanted to or not, she was also going to enjoy it.

Already there was the heated moisture of her arousal down there in that place Eliza was caressing so expertly, bedewing the tender pink petals of her pussy; added to this was the sensuous glow of building warmth deep in her belly. Unbidden, a tiny moan escaped her lips. "OOooh, please, Eliza ... d-don't ..."

Eliza was leaning over Arizona then, ready to kiss her. "You'd better start calling me baby, honey! As close as we're going to be in a few minutes, formal names are going to be getting in the way!"

Then Eliza kissed her hard, her tongue, pointed and demanding, bursting through Arizona wetly parted lips to stab probingly into her mouth as Eliza's arm sucked around her trim little waist to crush her voluptuously trembling body close to her. Below, Eliza's finger played at the moistened mouth of Arizona's hotly throbbing vaginal opening, dipping just inside her pussy lips with sensuous insistence, then moving upward under the flimsy covering of her nylon panties to find the heatedly pulsing shaft of Arizona's already hardened clitoris.

Arizona moaned up into Eliza's mouth as her extended middle finger made electrical contact with the sensitive little nerve bud, and her hips moved under her in a futile, writhing attempt to escape Eliza's tantalizing fingering. It was no use! There was no escaping its teasing brushings along the short, hot length of her clitoris for, only a few moments later, Arizona's wantonly writhing hips were thrusting up with a fevered urgency against Eliza's teasing finger.

Suddenly Arizona stiffened, catching herself up short. God! What am I doing? I'm acting like I really want it ... like I want Eliza... just like when Callie used to get me all worked up ... and I c-can't help myself, I'm so far gone! Then the painful realization: Callie! Oh, my God, I finally have my chance to be with her!

As Arizona's body went rigid, Eliza pulled her head-back, breaking the kiss, and looked down into her face quizzically.

"What now?"

"Callie my-my... she just called!"

"That's a bunch of crap!" Eliza exclaimed "That's your past Arizona, you're ready, right now, you are ready for this and I'm ready for this and... no matter what you say! We are good together Arizona. Give us a chance. Please!"

Rising from the couch, Eliza pulled Arizona up with her and, gently taking Arizona by the arm, led her firmly toward the short hallway that opened into the living room. "It's time to get you on a bed!" Eliza's voice was husky, and her breath came in short, heavy pantings.

Arizona found herself going with Eliza docilely. Almost like a zombie, the dizzying effect of the whiskey and her own unwanted sexual arousal taking effect, she allowed Eliza to guide her, unresistingly, down the hallway and into the bedroom. It was then, as she saw the waiting bed, that she cringed back, unwilling to take that final step toward it.

"N-not here!" Arizona whined. "This is where Callie and I ..used to. sleep ...I never bring anyone here..."

Eliza turned Arizona around and cupped her face. She looked straight into the blue orbs in front of her and said, "you deserve this Arizona, we deserve this. And all I'm asking is for you to give us a chance."

Not wanting to do it, yet powerless to resist Eliza's demands, and the roiling sensuality of her own rising desire driving her perversely to it, Arizona stripped back the bedspread, blanket and top sheet. Then she stood there uncertainly, looking at the bed and thinking: This isn't wrong. She isn't committed to Callie...yet.

Arizona began undressing. Turning her back to Eliza, she first dropped her denims and then she pulled her blouse up over her head and tossed it aside. She wasn't wearing a slip; the weather was too warm, and she had dispensed with it. Then, as she reached back behind her to release the clasp of her brassiere, she felt Eliza's hands already there, unhooking it. She leaned forward, releasing the fullness of her globular breasts.

Eliza's hands, itchily grasping for their pliant softness, groped around her from behind, capturing them and feeling their satiny warmth. As Eliza dug her fingers into her massagingly, the coned-out, berrylike nipples spiked out hard against the palms of Eliza's hands. Arizona stood quite still as Eliza caressed her breasts sensually, mashing them with the softness of her hands, while her lips kissed the back of Arizona's neck, causing even more tingling sensations to flash through Arizona's almost fully aroused body. Below, in the small of her back, she was aware of the Eliza insistently rubbing her womanhood to her butt.

"Oh, OOOooohhh ..." Arizona moaned, unable to control herself at all. She couldn't understand it. A half-hour ago, she would have scoffed if anyone had suggested that she would be going to bed with Eliza. She would have been even more indignant had it been predicted that she would be standing here in anticipation and wanting the full enjoyment of such an illicit coupling.

"You've really got it, Arizona," Eliza whispered complimentarily in her ear, "and in all the right places."

But it's all wrong! There was no way Arizona could get out of it, but there was no reason she had to be so wanton. Steeling herself, she resigned her body to its fate and attempted to tell herself that she would not become emotionally involved with this woman. Somehow ... I-I've got to get it over with ... and done! This is gonna be just a one off thing.

Lithely writhing from Eliza's grasp, Arizona stripped off her panties and lay down on the bed, her legs spread obscenely, invitingly (she thought), and looking up at her lady suitor, she said, "H-here I am! If you want me ... come and t-take me!"

Eliza grinned down at her innocently and replied, "You're not going to cop out that easy, baby! Before I'm through with you, you'll be begging me to fuck you!"

Arizona watched as Eliza began peeling off her jacket.

"Do you have to be so over confident all the time?" Arizona flung up at her.

"Come off it, Arizona, baby! You know the words!" Eliza's shirt was off, now, and as she pulled off her bra , she went on, "after we are done, you we'll be confident too!"

"No, I won't!"

"We'll see! Now, turn over on your belly!" Eliza rasped out at her.

Arizona did it, hating herself for obeying Eliza, but reasoning that if she did everything Eliza wanted, the sooner it would all be over.

She heard the sigh of cloth on skin and knew that Eliza had taken off her trousers. Twisting her head around, she saw Eliza remove her panties. releasing the neatly groomed, swollen pussy to her awe-stricken eyes. Arizona gasped. My God! It's so swollen! Her eyes rounded in surprise. Eliza caught her look and chortled gloatingly, "Admiring my clit?"

"No-no!" Arizona straightened her head so that she couldn't see it.

"Don't kid me, baby! You had to see it, didn't you? You had to see it, because you're curious ... and because you probably wanted to compare it with others..."

Eliza sat down on the edge of the bed and reached out for Arizona, her fingers gently tracing the outlines of her nakedly alluring contours, lightly drawing them down over her back and across the swelling, softly pliant moons of her buttocks; down over her smoothly tapered thighs Eliza moved, allowing them to drift back up the soft, satin flesh of her faintly trembling inner thighs to the twin protuberances of her smooth white bottom. Eliza paused to knead and caress the warmth of Arizona's unblemished flesh, her fingers, gentle and light the instant before, now suddenly hard and brutal as they dug in hard to leave welts on her ass cheeks.

Again Arizona moaned, partly in pain and partly in uncontrollable, rising passion.

"Yeah, baby, you've got it, all right! You've really got it!" Eliza breathed.

"Oh, God, Eliza ... why don't you just go ahead ... a-and do it to me!"

Then Eliza's moistly warm lips were on Arizona's neck kissing her, her tantalizing tongue tracing down along her back as Eliza crouched naked over her. Finally her mouth and tongue were on the satin skin of Arizona's buttocks sending tiny chills of sensual anticipation flashing along her nerve endings; on downward along the softly smooth taper of her thighs, to the backs of her knees, the curve of her calves and her ankles, Eliza kissed and licked at all of her lush young nakedness. Then she was working her way back up again, her mouth warm and moist on the inside of Arizona's thighs as she levered them further apart.

High-voltage sensations rippled through Arizona as Eliza's teasing tongue burrowed deep into the dark mystery of the crevice between her buttocks, the curling tip of her tongue licking briefly at the tiny puckered opening of her anus. Arizona shivered and recoiled involuntarily as the new and surprisingly erotic sensations shimmered like desert heat devils through the core of her being. Then Eliza's month was gone from that sensitive spot and moving upward again; finally, after what seemed ages to her, Eliza was back at the nape of Arizona's neck. Now it was her ear; Eliza's agile tongue licked all around the rim, then tantalized the hole with its pointed, teasing tip.

Shuddering with the impact of luridly exciting sensations Arizona had never known before, Arizona was aware that her shamelessly aroused body was a raging furnace of desire, everything seeming to concentrate there in that hotly throbbing hole up between her legs and then radiating outward to her belly, her breasts, arms and legs. Even on the smooth skin of her back, it seemed as though she could still feel Eliza's moist kisses. Oh, Eliza was driving me out of my mind ... making me want her... but I-I can't let her make me get involved! I won't! I WON'T! Arizona thought to herself.

"You can turn over now!" Eliza commanded. "I want to see if the front of you is just as yummy as the back!"

Complying, Arizona turned over on her back, thinking: God! Maybe Eliza will just go ahead and do it now! She wished it fervently ... wanted it all to end before she dissolved into a quivering mass of desire and she would be doing what Eliza said she would: begging her to fuck her! I'll never do that! I'll never beg! Never!

Instantly, Eliza's tongue darted across the tip of a distended, coral-pink nipple, her hotly salivating mouth dipping to take the whole of it, including the goose-pimpled areola between her hungrily sucking lips. Eliza used her other hand to stroke the ripely swelling fullness of Arizona's other breast, cupping and massaging the milk-white mound of softly pliant flesh, kneading it hard as her thumb and forefinger teasingly rolled the painfully erect, berrylike nipple.

Arizona felt the rampaging erotic shock of Eliza's caresses, and Arizona mewled deep in her chest with the pleasurable sensations, knowing in that instant that she wanted to be plundered by Eliza's exploring tongue... wanted it more than anything else in the whole world. And Eliza hasn't even touched me ... down there! Hard on the heels of this new self-knowledge came a devastating thought: God! I-I'll be gambling my future with Callie again ... not because Eliza forced me ... but because I w-wanted it! But what can I do? I'm so far gone, now that I've just got to have it! I want Eliza to f-fuck me ... and I-I can't help it! Dear God! I CAN'T HELP IT!

Now Eliza's sinful tongue was trailing with tantalizing fervor down across the flat white plane of Arizona's belly, stopping momentarily to screw flickingly into the shallow depression of her navel; then, as Eliza's mouth approached the sparse, golden blonde curls of Arizona's pubic mound, she knew instinctively what Eliza was going to do. She's going to kiss Arizona where she most needed it.

Arizona clamped her desire-trembling yet fearful legs tightly together to deny Eliza ingress there, but unexpectedly then, she felt Eliza leapfrog downward to her thighs. As her moist kisses worked slowly back up toward Arizona's warmly quivering pussy, it was Eliza's hand that probed, her outstretched middle finger insinuating itself into the soft, hair-lined crease at the top and pressuring downward until Eliza discovered the secret bud of Arizona's clitoris throbbing in wild anticipation in its hidden fleshy valley. Lightly, Eliza brushed the tip of her finger over it, caressing it, feeling it harden even more under her finger.

Eliza grunted with satisfaction as she felt Arizona's tightly clenched thighs relax ever so slightly. Damn! It'll only be a little while now ... and Arizona will be all mine!

Never could Arizona have explained it. Her will, it seemed, was completely broken, for almost of their own volition her thighs relaxed and spread wide in utter surrender to the mass of erotic sensations that overburdened her nervous system. There was just no way the hopelessly aroused young doctor could keep her legs tightly pressed together any longer. And with a sudden feeling of dismay, Arizona realized she was going to let this virtual stranger do anything she wanted to do with her. There was just this connection she have with Eliza that she never experienced with anyone else.

Instantly Eliza's head dropped down between Arizona's erotically quivering thighs, while at the same time Eliza placed both her hands behind Arizona's knees and spread and raised them, so that she was wide-splayed, completely and defenselessly open to her. For an instant Eliza's deep green eyes devoured the delicious feast before her. It was almost like breaching a succulent shellfish to get at the goodies inside. Then, with a suddenness almost too swift to follow, her hungry wet mouth was there on Arizona's desire-ridden cunt.

"Ohhhh ... God! Uhhh!" The peds surgeon's lust-constricted voice bubbled off into a loud mewl of pleasure as Eliza's wetly licking tongue invaded her impatiently pulsating pussy.

Eliza's tongue probed for a moment until she found Arizona's erect, pulsating clitoris and began to lick at it moistly as she inhaled the warm heady aroma of her vaginal slit, which drove Eliza almost wild with desire and caused his painfully swollen clit to lurch in a sensuous hunger.

'But I'll wait! I'll have to ... because when Arizona caves in it's got to be total!' Eliza thought inwardly.

Arizona moaned in agonized pleasure as Eliza took the pulsing bud of her clitoris between her wetly ovalled lips. Holding it lightly Eliza exerted a sucking pressure on its short, hardened length for a few moments before shifting again. Now, Eliza was holding the erect little clitoris between her teeth, while her tongue played a drumming tattoo directly on its sensitive head.

The nakedly writhing young blonde was sure that she couldn't bear another second of this tantalizing torture. Moaningly, Arizona implored Eliza, "Oh, please ... Eliza.. please don't do that any more! You're driving me crazy! I'm begging you!" Even as Arizona pleaded with her, she knew that Eliza, will not stop until she was a quivering, helpless mass of mindlessly aroused desire.

Arizona's vision was beginning to swim, and there was a ringing in her ears. She couldn't think straight; the only thought spinning crazily around in her mind was the fervent wish that she could have Eliza the way Eliza was having her.

Just at the point where Arizona was sure that she would scream if Eliza did not stop, Eliza shifted her mouth downward and her tongue slithered into the viscid moistness of Arizona's heatedly throbbing cunt's mouth. Arizona did scream then - in a wild uncontained ecstasy – as her orgasm rippled through her wildly – and then again- she felt Eliza wetly stabbing her tongue in and out of s fevered opening. Uncontrollably, Arizona's nakedly aroused pussy undulated up to Eliza's sucking wet mouth as Arizona tried to match the fucking tempo of Eliza's plunging tongue into that depth up between her frantically trembling legs.

Her head buried in the searing muskiness of Arizona's hotly throbbing pussy, Eliza heard her loud whimperings of pleasure as each time, now, she swirled her long, probing tongue around and around inside her thinly bearded, desire-swollen cilt. Eliza could feel the silky curls of Arizona's blonde pubic hair tickling her cheeks, which only served to heighten Eliza's own arousal; however, she was still determined to wait her out.

Reaching down, Eliza pulled Arizona's long tapering legs up higher and slid her arms under them so that her shoulders wedged Arizona's thighs open fully. Then she draped Arizona's legs over her shoulders; at the same time she slid her hands under Arizona's softly rounded buttocks, her fingers digging cruelly into them and bruising the tender flesh when she pulled the twin moons up close and hard to her sensuously slavering mouth. And then Arizona came again.

And as Eliza crawled over Arizona's heated flesh, prepping her with open mouth kisses, ignoring her needs for now. She realised that no one has ever drover her this crazy with desire. She was more than willing to submit when Arizona pushed her backward and mounted her atop. Driven by the same desire to give her what she just gave Arizona.

And as the wee hours of morning load in, Arizona lay their panting, her eyes shut in blissful satiation. They had their fill of each other and yes, Eliza was right, Arizona did begged for her but it felt right. And as that right feeling still lingered in her heart, she turned and kissed Eliza and took her again.

* * *

 **AN - This is maybe just a one shot. Two shot or three shot. I don't know.**


End file.
